Entertaining Unawares
by Archangel Samuel
Summary: On a night meant for celebration, the angel Samuel rescues a human woman, only to find himself depending on her when the fight leaves him badly injured and unable to fly. Over the course of one night, he discovers the strength of humanity as this unassuming woman helps him fight for his life. COMPLETE
1. Battle

**A/N: Due to requests for more angel stories, I decided to post this older one featuring Samuel (later chapters will feature more familiar angels, like Gabriel). I hope this story will keep people happy as they wait for more updates on "Your Will, Not Mine." :) I'd love to hear some feedback!**

* * *

**Entertaining Unawares**

**Prologue**

My dear brothers and sisters, as we gather once again to celebrate the day Christ was born on earth, I have been asked to tell you the story of how I received these so-called battle scars. Despite its impression, mine is not a tale of glory or valor. Nor is it a tale of grief, pain, or fear, though it certainly involves each of these.

Faith, brothers and sisters. Hope. Love. It may seem like we can barely see these virtues through the current bitterness of the Earth. But, believe me, they are there, present in the most unassuming of humans. And if it were not for one such human, I would have lost everything.

Few of us have known the privilege of conversing directly with a human—yes, I said privilege—and fewer still have spoken with one for an entire night. Gabriel has told me I am the only one he can remember who has been saved by one.

But I digress, brothers and sisters; let me start from the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Battle**

It was late on Christmas Eve, and Michael had assigned me to patrol a large American city. Naturally, I had wanted to be a part of the songs and celebrations to begin at midnight, but that was just my own selfish wish. There are always people in need of help, and responsibilities cannot be ignored, even on a night meant for celebration. But that did not mean I was happy about being on patrol for the sake of humans.

You see, brothers and sisters, I used to feel quite differently about our Father's little creations. To me, they were like His "pets:" simply here for His amusement. And, like a good master, He loves humankind and does not wish them to be harmed. So, like a good son, I accepted my orders, or "chores," as I considered them, without complaint.

For a while, everything flowed quite normally. I spent the first half of the night traveling the streets of the city, seeking to comfort those who were suffering. I spent an hour with my wings wrapped around a young woman as she grieved the forced loss of her innocence, and I whispered words of peace in her ear. Later, I laid my hands on a drug addict as he took his last shaking, desperate breaths, easing his pain and loneliness with my presence. Everywhere I went there were more souls in need of comfort, and I did my best to help them, as Father would have wanted.

It was getting very close to midnight when I came upon an old run-down cathedral near the edge of the city. I had stopped for a moment to pray when I suddenly heard distressed cries. I followed the sounds and came upon a weeping woman in the middle of the street a block away from the church.

As I approached, I saw that something was terribly wrong. One of the fallen ones had his smoldering arms wrapped around the woman, and the creature was whispering maliciously in her ear as she wailed in sorrow. The demon's boldness sent a stab of terror through my body.

I hesitated for a moment; I hadn't expected to do battle on this night, and was thus unarmed. But, just as no decent human could condone the senseless torture of an animal, I could not possibly stand aside as a demon ravaged one of my Father's creations.

With my courage sufficiently gathered, I rushed forward and pulled its foul body off of her. The creature instantly turned on me and tore stripes into my arm with its claws as I pulled it aside. Seconds later, we were locked in battle. I dodged several of its swipes before managing to land one powerful strike on its chest, and I felt its bones crack beneath my fist. The demon screeched and fell at my feet, begging for mercy. Thinking I had won, I foolishly lowered my guard.

Do not forget, brothers and sisters, that demons are cunning creatures. They will use any trick to get the upper hand in a fight. My mistake was about to cost me dearly.

In the blink of an eye, the demon vanished from my sight, and I suddenly felt its filthy claws probing my back. Before I could react, it had grabbed my right wing. I heard a deafening _snap_, and I screamed in pain and rage. With my fury unleashed, I slammed my elbow into its head with all my strength. The demon fell back, appearing defeated, but it paused to give me a malevolent grin before it disappeared for good.

I staggered back in shock at what had just happened. A demon had broken one of my wings. This was exactly what Michael warned us about in training: "Protect your wings at all costs, for they are your freedom and your glory," he always says. I knew that I should have been more careful, and the guilt of failing my Captain hurt nearly as much as my wound. But I cannot think of anything that could hurt more than my wing did that night.

All of my thoughts and concerns for the woman I had saved disappeared as the pain brought me to my knees. I looked over my shoulder to assess the injury and was sickened by the sight. The bone of the topmost joint was completely broken and had torn through my flesh, staining my white feathers with crimson blood. I knew I would need a skilled healer to mend such a wound. But first, I had to return Home.

Spreading my wings caused nothing but intense pain, so I began to call out to my brothers and sisters for help. I called to them as loudly as I could, with all the strength I could muster, but it was hopeless. It was midnight, and the songs and shouts of joy ringing out from Home were deafening. My distressed cries were completely drowned out. I was stranded on Earth, defenseless and unable to fly. I would to have to wait for my brethren to come looking for me.

There was only One left who could hear me.

_Please, Father! I need help!_

I bowed my head and my tears fell to the hard pavement. The pain and loneliness were too much for me to bear.

Then, a very strange thing happened. The woman I had completely forgotten about approached me. Remember, brothers and sisters, we are not to directly show ourselves to humans. In my weak and distressed state I had unwittingly let myself cross onto the mortal plane, and I discovered that she could see me.

She touched me on the shoulder with a gentle hand, and I pulled away in fear. I tried desperately to cross back over, but I was not strong enough. I was trapped.

"Are you hurt?" the woman asked as she brushed away the tears that reddened her lined face.

I had never directly conversed with a human before, but it did not look like I had a choice.

"My wing…" I began, slowly, stupidly.

"You mean your arm?" The woman nodded. "It looks pretty torn up," she said, inspecting the lacerations on my right forearm. I then realized that my wings were invisible to her; I had forgotten that our wings could never be seen by humans.

The woman knelt down, pulled off the cotton scarf she was wearing, and wrapped it several times around my arm.

"What happened? Do you remember?"

"I was…helping someone," I said, carefully. I winced in pain.

"Sorry! I'll try to be careful," the woman said, apologetically, as she continued to wrap up my arm.

Truly, I could barely feel the injuries to my arm; the searing pain of my broken wing was too strong. I embarrassedly wiped the tears from my face with my other hand, hoping the woman had not seen them. I was doing quite a poor job of representing my family.

"There, that will at least slow down the bleeding. Shall I call you a cab to the hospital? You should probably get some stitches," she said.

"That is not necessary," I said, cautiously standing up. "I would rather not go to a hospital."

She laughed at that, but there was no humor in her tone.

"You men are all the same. My son was just like you; he hated hospitals." Her expression became distant as she thought about her son, and I could tell that her fond memories were veiled with a deep sorrow. This was what she had been crying about. I felt a strange need to comfort her.

I took a step closer to her and stumbled. I could barely keep my balance with one wing hanging limp.

"Hold on there, young man," the woman said, throwing her arms out to steady me. I laughed inwardly at her words; she had no idea how old I really was.

"I am fine, thanks for your help. You should go home now," I said. Of course I was not fine, but how could I explain what was wrong with me? The pathetic woman was shivering, and, now that the demon was gone, she needed sanctuary.

"I won't leave you out in the cold in your condition. Please, will you at least come to my apartment so I can make sure you're okay?" she asked. Her still-puffy eyes had a strange desperation to them.

I did not know how to respond. Michael had always told us to call for help if we were wounded and immobile, but that was not working. There was no instruction for what to do in a situation like this. All I knew was that I did not want to be alone. I came to a decision.

"If that is what you want, I will go with you," I said. After all, the company of a human was better than none at all. I was confident that the others would realize I was missing. I just had to wait for them to come find me.

"Good," she said, sounding relieved. She smiled and offered her hand.

"My name is Mary."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts!**

**-Samuel**


	2. Mary

**Chapter 2: Mary**

I accepted her small, thin hand and gently shook it, in the custom of human greeting.

"You have the same name as the Mother of Christ. It is beautiful," I said, without thinking. She blushed slightly at my words.

"Why, thank you, sir. And what is your name?" Mary asked.

"It is Samuel," I responded. She blinked at my pronunciation.

"Sa-mu-el?" she repeated, her head tilted slightly.

I nodded. I had forgotten that humans tend to mispronounce our names.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, then, it's very nice to meet you, Samuel, though I wish the circumstances were a little brighter." Her sad smile was heartbreaking. "Let's get going now. Don't worry, I live pretty close by."

She started off down the street opposite from the cathedral. I made to follow her, but after a few steps I stumbled again, just barely catching myself before I fell. She came back and wordlessly pulled my uninjured arm around her shoulders to support me.

"Thank you," I muttered in her ear, ashamed that I needed help from a mere mortal in such a simple task as walking.

We traveled in silence for a several minutes, and I gradually got used to balancing with only one good wing. My stumbling started to lessen, thankfully, but my right wing still ached with every step.

I was relieved when we reached the complex, an old run-down place far on the outskirts of the city. She led me up several flights of stairs, past many humble light displays and homemade wreaths.

"Here we are," Mary said as we came upon a plain, wreath-less door with brown paint peeling off the corners. She unlocked the door and ushered me quickly inside.

The short entrance hallway led straight to a kitchen with a small dining table that was covered in newspapers, a tissue box, and several pieces of unopened mail. She pulled out one of the chairs and beckoned me to sit.

"Just sit tight while I get some supplies, all right?"

She hurried into the next room, and I was left alone in her tiny kitchen area. I took the opportunity to study my surroundings.

Mary's dwelling was small, but clean. There were no items that indicated the Christmas season, save one lonely green tree ornament on her countertop, which must have been a gift from a friend. A note attached to it read "Keep holding on."

There were very few personal effects in the room. The only photo I could see was on a desk in the corner. In it, she and a young man, about 20 years old, smiled brightly in the summer light.

"Here we are," Mary said, coming back into the kitchen with a medical kit. She nodded at the photo. "That's my son, Jonathan."

"You look happy," I said. She nodded again.

"We were." There was that sad smile. "But let's see that arm now," she said, quickly. She placed the kit on the table and began to unwrap the scarf that bound my forearm.

Now that she was in the light, I could finally get a good view Mary's face. She was not a young woman, but she was not yet elderly either. She was small and thin, just over five feet tall, clothed conservatively in a brown skirt and a dark green blouse. Her light brown waves of hair were streaked with grey, and her face was lined from years of smiles and hardships.

"I can't believe it," Mary suddenly said. "The cuts are all closed now." She was staring at my arm incredulously.

"That is normal for me," I said, truthfully. I knew the wounds would probably be completely gone by morning, considering how quickly we regenerate. My wing was a different story, though. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder and saw that the bleeding had stopped, though it had left several of my feathers matted uncomfortably together. The bone would have to be set before it could heal properly, something I could not do by myself. And there was something else… A hot, searing pain was beginning to spread throughout my wing.

"Amazing," Mary muttered to herself as she began washing the dried blood from my arm with a wet cloth. When she was finished cleaning it, she gently wrapped my arm with the bandages from her kit.

"There you go," she said, satisfied.

I stared at the soft, white bandages wrapped around my arm. They were a foolish waste of her resources and effort, for I did not need them. And yet… they were oddly comforting.

"Thank you," I said, unsure of the proper response.

I felt a strange sort of remorse as she tossed the bloodied scarf into a wastebasket in the corner. I had never inconvenienced a human before. Father would want me to seek forgiveness immediately.

"I am very sorry about your scarf," I said, simply and sincerely.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I have about a dozen more, so don't worry about it." Mary gave me a reassuring smile as she went to put a kettle on the stove. "Would you like some tea?"

It is tempting, brothers and sisters, to try human things. Because we do not need to eat or drink, partaking is pointless and wasteful. However, as I sat in Mary's humble little kitchen I began to feel the discomfort of thirst for the first time. This distinctly human need for liquid surprised and concerned me, but I showed no sign of my anxiety. Instead, I decided it would be best if I listened to what my body was telling me.

"May I have some water, if you do not mind?" I asked.

"Sure," Mary said. She fetched a glass from the cupboard and filled it at the kitchen sink.

"I don't have any filtered water, I hope that's okay," she said as she handed me the glass.

"That will be fine," I said. I had never had any water at all before, so to what could I compare it?

Mary sat down across from me and folded her arms. "You never told me what exactly happened tonight. Did you say you were helping someone?"

"Yes. Someone was attacking a woman, and I pulled him off. It did not turn out well for me, as you can see," I said, with a small smile.

Mary's face reflected her shock. "Was she all right?"

"She was not hurt, physically at least," I said. I took a tiny sip of the water, being careful not to choke on it. The relief was immediate, but left me wanting more. I drank the whole glass down.

"Thank you," I said, rather breathlessly.

She let out a quiet chuckle. "You're welcome. Did you want some more?" she asked, pointing at the empty glass.

"No, thank you. I feel much better now," I said.

"These streets can be very dangerous at night," Mary continued, seriously. It was very brave of you to step in like that. That woman was lucky you found her before he did anything."

That was a strange statement, coming from the one who had been walking alone on those very streets. I saw my opportunity to learn more about why Mary was targeted by such a strong demon.

"Forgive me, but if this neighborhood is so dangerous, why were you out by yourself tonight?" I asked.

She laughed a little at that. "Yes, I suppose that's a fair question." Her expression became very sober. "I was just visiting the cathedral." She started to rub her hands together, tensely. "I've been so lonely lately and…I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my troubles," she said, shaking her head.

"It is no trouble. I have time," I said. What else was I going to do while waiting for help?

Mary flashed me that sad smile before she sighed heavily.

"Well, this past year hasn't exactly been a good one for me. Actually, to be honest, it's been the worst year of my life." Tears were already reforming in her eyes and threatening to spill out.

"What happened, Mary?" I asked, quietly.

"My son, Jonathan… he was killed in action this past October." The first tear made a silver path down her face. "You see, I've been divorced for many years now, and Jon was really the only person I had left. And this was my first Christmas alone. That's why I went to the cathedral. I haven't been there since it happened, and I just thought if I went inside for a little while, I would feel better."

"Did it help?" I asked as I leaned in closer.

"I felt better, at first. More peaceful. I was fine when I left the cathedral, but while I was walking home the comfort faded quickly. I started thinking about how much I miss Jon and… It was like a shadow suddenly came over me. Before I knew it, I was crying harder than I have in a long time, right in the middle of the street. It felt like there was no hope left, you know?" She looked away as her tears began to flow freely.

_The demon._ My fury raged within. That beast was the cause of this whole mess, the reason I could not get Home. But I knew not to dwell on what I could not change. Mary was in need of comfort, and I was still under orders to help, comfort, and defend all of Father's creations.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that," I said.

I cautiously laid my hand on hers, and I was relieved when she did not flinch. It was rough, but warm, brothers and sisters; so different from the feel of our own hands. She looked back at me, and her glassy eyes communicated her gratitude far better than words could.

"What happened after that?" I asked when she seemed sufficiently ready to say more.

"Well, it's the strangest thing, but just when I thought I couldn't bear the sadness anymore, the shadow disappeared, and the heavy weight on my heart started to ease up a bit. That's when I saw you, Samuel."

She suddenly looked confused.

"Come to think of it, I don't know why I hadn't seen you before. I just turned and there you were, on the ground."

"Yes," I said, a bit sheepishly. "I suppose I looked rather pathetic."

"No worse than I did, I'm sure," Mary assured me. She grabbed a few tissues from the box on the table and started dabbing at her damp eyes.

A high and shrill sound suddenly pierced the silence of the room, and I stood up quickly in alarm, afraid that the demon had returned.

"Oh, don't mind that, it's just the tea," Mary said as she got up to take her kettle off the stove.

I had not realized how weak I had become, and I soon discovered that standing up had been a mistake. My legs buckled beneath me, and I hit the floor with a hard _thud_.

Mary whirled around and almost dropped her kettle in surprise.

"Samuel! What's wrong?" she said, placing the kettle back on the stove before rushing over to me. "You're hurt somewhere else, aren't you? Did you hit your head? Is it internal?" She was in a panic, and had every reason to be. A man had collapsed in her kitchen, after all.

"I am all right," I gasped out, pushing myself off the floor. I said a quick prayer of thanks that I had not fallen on my broken wing. "It seems I have lost more strength than I thought I had." This was bad, far worse than I had expected.

"You need to go to a hospital," she said as she helped me up and back into the chair. My whole body was shaking, and I knew she could feel it.

"No, I am fine, really, I just need a moment…" Was it a lie if I believed my own words? I was trying to, but it was suddenly very difficult.

I was still holding to the belief that my brothers would come for me, but it was taking so long! I opened my mind and reached out again, but it was no use. The celebrations were still going on, and my own voice was lost in the crowd of other voices. A sick feeling gripped me when I opened my eyes, and I had to hold back tears. I knew what would happen if no one found me.

"You can't even stand without help," Mary said. "I'm calling a cab."

"No!" was my unintentionally sharp response. "Please, Mary." I looked into her eyes with desperation. "I just need to rest. Please, if you could just let me rest here a little while longer…" I pleaded.  
Mary was silent for a long moment, as if trying to read me.

"I don't like it, but it looks like there's no arguing with you," she finally said. I exhaled in relief.

"You can stay just a little longer, but if you get any worse I'm taking you to a hospital. You got that?" she continued.

"Yes, I understand," I said.

Mary sighed, heavily.

"All right, then. I think you need to lie down."

I let her help me slowly over to a faded old couch in the living room right across from the kitchen. It was difficult to find a comfortable position that could accommodate both of my wings. I quickly decided it would be best to lie on my left side so I could avoid cramping my broken wing. When I was completely settled, Mary retrieved a pillow from a nearby closet and set it beneath my head.

"Better?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks again, Mary. You have been so kind to me tonight," I said.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't possibly have left you out there in your condition. You should try to sleep now, I'll leave you alone."

A wave of fear hit me. I had never slept before, and I was afraid of what might happen to me if I did.

Mary turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her hand, surprising myself with my boldness. I needed her to keep me focused on staying awake.

"Please, wait," I said, a little self-consciously. "I do not want to sleep, and I would really like to talk to you some more. Could you please stay?"

She looked a little surprised, but then she must have noticed how anxious I was. She smiled comfortingly.

"I suppose I could do that."

"Thank you," I said, sincerely relieved that I would not have to be alone.

Mary went and sat down in a large armchair across from the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Your son…Would you tell me more about him?" I needed something, anything, to take my mind off my plight. Besides, this could be my chance to try to help her. Fortunately, she seemed willing to talk about it.

"He was my angel. But I know it was really hard on him when his father and I got divorced. Jon was just about to start high school when it was finalized. He had a tough time dealing with it for a few years. My husband was the one who left, but I couldn't help thinking Jon was angry at both of us for not being able to work out our problems."

"It is hard for a child to be without a father. Especially at such a crucial time in his youth," I said.

Mary nodded.

"But then, things started to look up. Jon told me his senior year that he was going to join the army as soon as he graduated, and that he was going to become a better man than his father was. He wasn't lying. He signed up the day after graduation."

"Were you glad?"

"It was bittersweet. I was proud of him, for sure. But it was hard living alone that first year."

"I understand," I said, surprised that I could say such a thing truthfully. My heart was still yearning for the comfort and peace of Home, more now than ever before. I was learning a great deal about loneliness that night.

"He was overseas a lot, but he always came to see me when he was stateside. In fact, he used to sleep on that very couch when he stayed with me. That is, when he wasn't staying with his fiancée, Leah," Mary said.

"He was about to be married?" I asked.

"Yes. She's such a wonderful girl, too, especially considering her circumstances. She came from a broken home; I don't think she's in contact with either of her parents anymore. She told me Jon was the first person she ever truly loved. I couldn't think of a better match for my son. He helped her overcome her unfortunate circumstances, and he had finally found someone to cherish and protect…I'm sorry, I'm just rambling on."

"No, please continue, I do not mind," I said. I could sense that Mary had never gotten the chance to talk about her son with anyone after his death. She needed this.

"What about Leah? Did you get to know her well?" I asked, encouragingly.

"She came over with Jon a lot, and she was always so kind and generous. We got to be good friends, but I'm afraid we haven't seen or spoken to each other since the funeral. I sent her a Christmas card, and she sent one too."

Mary pointed at the unopened letter on her table.

"I didn't want to read it. It's either filled with senseless season's greetings or sympathy, and I don't want to read either of those. She's probably moving on, and I know it's selfish, but I don't want to watch her do what I can't." A small sob escaped her lips, and she took a moment to regain control. She looked down, perhaps regretting how much she had shared, ashamed at what I would think of her "weakness."

"That is understandable," I said, gently. "You have carried a heavy burden…" My eyes wandered over to the letter she had pointed at. There was something important there; I could feel it as clearly as the pain in my wing.

"…but I think you should open your letter," I said.

"Why is that, Samuel?" she asked, looking up with curiosity.

"Because I know you can handle it. You have already shown that you are a very brave and kind woman by inviting a stranger into your home. You can move on, because you are still strong and righteous."

"I'm no Mother of God," she said with a small smile.

"No, but you are more like her than you think. Both of you suffered through the death of a son," I said.

Mary looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Samuel, who are you? Where did you come from?" she asked. "There's something strange about you. I'm not even sure you're human," she added, half-jokingly.

I looked at her a long time, contemplating her questions. I did not wish to lie to her, but the truth…

That sick feeling suddenly returned.

The truth was that it did not matter if I told her now. I was becoming weaker by the minute, and I had to accept the fact that I might not recover. Being wounded and trapped on Earth in this form was taking its toll on me. I was Falling.

"You are right, Mary, but I do not think it will matter much longer." I finally said.

"What do you mean? What's not going to matter?" Mary asked. She sounded scared.

"I am not what you think I am," I confessed. Soon, I would have no memory of who I once was. And Mary had a right to know who she was entertaining unawares.

"I am a soldier and messenger of Heaven."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Samuel**


	3. Revelation

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

Mary stared at me for a moment, half confused, half annoyed.

"Stop joking with me," she said. "Really, who are you?"

"I assure you, I am not joking. Normally, we are not supposed to show ourselves to people, but circumstances are…complicated." This was going to be difficult to explain.

"That's not funny, Samuel."

At that point I was far too tired to argue, so I decided to prove it to her in the easiest way possible.

"Come here," I said, beckoning with my hand.

Mary cautiously got out of her chair and knelt in front of me. I unwrapped the dressing on my arm and showed it to her. Only a faded pink scar remained. Her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, I took her hand and guided it to my shoulder blade. She gasped and pulled back when her fingers met the base of my wing.

"What is that?!" she asked, trying to get a good look at my back.

"One of my wings," I said. "Your eyes cannot perceive them."

She put her hand back and grasped some feathers between her fingers. The sensation was quite uncomfortable, but I held still.

"That's impossible," she whispered.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked, tiredly.

Mary nodded slowly, as if in a daze.

"But I must be dreaming."

"It would be easier if you were, Mary. But I am real. You must believe it."

Mary blinked several times, as if trying to wake herself.

"You really are here," she finally said, sufficiently convinced that she was not unconscious or insane.

She began to move her hand down the top joint of my wing, out of curiosity, and I gasped in pain when she ventured too close to the break. She jerked her hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry! Are they sensitive?"

"Yes, but that is not it," I said, my eyes shut tight. "I should have told you; that wing has been injured."

"What do you mean? So you _are_ hurt?" she asked, apparently shocked to learn that such a thing could happen to my kind.

I gave a slight nod. "Yes, it was broken in battle recently."

"What kind of battle? Who were you fighting?"

"It was a demon. He was attacking you, Mary. I had to stop him."

"When was I attacked by a demon?"

I did not need to answer that question; I could see realization quickly seeping into her expression.

"When we met outside the cathedral?"

"Yes. That sadness that overtook you, it was him. I managed to drive him off, but not before he tore up my arm and broke my wing."

Mary fell silent and remained beside me on the floor for several seconds, as if trying to process the information I had just revealed to her. I welcomed the silence and laid my head back down, trying to conserve my energy. The moment did not last long.

"Is there anything I can do? You must be in a lot of pain," Mary suddenly said.

I opened my eyes again, touched by her display of concern.

"It is not too bad. But, unfortunately, there is nothing either of us can do…I have tried calling for help, but no one can hear me." It was difficult to hide my despair, but I did not want Mary to worry about me, especially when there was no way for her to help. Besides, it is never a human's responsibility to aid one of us. The idea was simply backwards. I was supposed to be here for her, not the other way around.

"It is all right, Mary. It does not matter at this point," I added, trying to reassure her. My intentions backfired.

"Why do you keep saying that? What doesn't matter?" Mary asked, frustration now evident in her voice.

The pain flared up suddenly, and I had to fight to keep silent, clenching my mouth shut. It was scorching and hot, signs that Michael had told us to look for in wounds infected with evil. Panic began to spread from deep within me, but I tried to push it away. Fear leads to doubt, and I had to hold on to my true self for as long as possible.

It is difficult to explain," I managed to respond. I rested for a moment before continuing. "My wings are a part of my soul; my true form. Any damage to them, if untreated, can be…fatal."

"Are you telling me you're dying?!"

There was something in her voice. Was it panic? Anger? I could not tell.

"Not exactly. We do not die, we Fall. We forget our previous lives and become…lesser beings." I was not ready to tell her the full truth of what was going to happen to me.

Mary got up quickly and started pacing.

"What, so you're just going to let it happen?" she asked. I was caught off-guard by her apparent irritation.

"There is nothing I can do now. I already tried to contact my brothers."

"Well, call them again!"

I obediently closed my eyes, reaching out for a third time.

_Please hear me, my brethren! I need help!_

But the celebratory singing had only gotten louder. I paused for a few moments and let myself revel in it. The sound was essentially my bane, but it was impossible not to find pure joy and ecstasy in it. I was brought back suddenly by the small human voice at my side.

"_Samuel!"_

I reluctantly opened my eyes, blinking at Mary in confusion.

"Oh, god, please don't scare me like that! I thought you were dead!" she said, in a panicked voice.

I winced slightly at the disrespectful use of one of my Father's names.

"I already told you, I cannot 'die' in the human sense," I said, a bit more coldly than I had intended.

"Yes, but I thought…Never mind. Just don't do that again," Mary said. Her soft voice made me regret my coldness.

I looked once more over my shoulder. The feathers near the break were turning black as coal, as I had feared they were. I was burning, brothers and sisters.

"I will not," I said, despair entering my voice. "There is no reason to; they cannot hear me. No one is coming."

"Don't say that, Samuel, I'm sure the others are looking for you," Mary said, almost pleadingly. "You need to have faith!"

I froze in shock. She was right. In all my years I had never lost my faith until this moment. Now, it was what I needed most. And it was a human who had to remind me.

"You are right, Mary," I said, ashamed. "It is unlike me to be so discouraged."

"Would it help if I prayed for you?" she asked, hopefully.

"It always helps to pray, though not always for the reasons we think," I said, touched by her offer.

"Good. Then I'll try."

Mary bowed her head, clasping her hands together like a child would.

_Lord, your servant, Samuel, needs help. He's trying to hold on, but he's so tired. He can't do this alone. Please send someone who can help him. _

She looked up and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. Help is on the way," she said, confidently.

I stared in wonder at her. She was by no means perfect, yet there was a kind of love and passion in her that I had never seen in a human before…Or maybe I had just never bothered to look for it?

"Your prayer is already answered, Mary," I said. "I have not been alone for a single moment, and I have already received more help than I could have hoped for. Should I Fall here tonight, I will not regret spending my last moments with you."

"You're not going anywhere as long as you're with me, you got that?" Mary said, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled and nodded. Perhaps she was right. I had to believe that someone had heard us.

About a minute later Mary got up to finish making her abandoned tea. She calmly entered the kitchen area and reached out for the handle of the kettle when she froze, her hand hovering.

"Mary? Is something wrong?" I asked, just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked back at me for a moment with a strange sort of wonder in her eyes before quickly turning away.

"It's silly," she said as she poured the lukewarm water into a mug and dipped a tea bag into it. "I was just thinking that the last time I touched this old kettle, you were just a strange man who I was helping. And now… now you're proof of things I've struggled to believe my whole life."

"You should not have found out like this; it was my error. I will receive a strong admonishment if I survive this ordeal," I said.

She laughed, this time with real mirth.

"Are you saying you're going to get in trouble for this?"

"Yes," I answered. "My Captain will be disappointed in me for letting you see."

Mary sat down again in the armchair across from me, holding her mug in both hands.

"Who is your Captain?" she asked, intrigued.

"Michael. He is the one who assigned me to work in this city for the night."

"So this is your job? You go around rescuing people like me?" She started sipping her tea, slowly.

"We seek to comfort where needed, and we fight when we must," I answered with humility.

"Do you get hurt often?"

"You are asking a lot of questions," I said, with a slight smile. Had I already revealed too much?

"I'm sorry," Mary said, quickly. "You must be exhausted."

"It is not so bad, yet," I said, though, once again, I was not sure how true that statement was.

Mary did not respond, perhaps in an effort to contain further questions. I was grateful for the break, and I felt my eyes closing without my control. My body was finally starting to relax a little, and even my wound was not hurting as badly as before. I felt peace wash over me, and I forgot to be afraid as darkness closed in. After drifting in shadows for an uncertain amount of time, I suddenly found myself outside the cathedral again, unaware of how I had gotten there.

_This is a dream, _I thought to myself. I felt a jolt of fear. If I was asleep, had I already Fallen? But that was a foolish thought. I was still self-aware, with my memory intact. Perhaps my weakened form was simply trying to get some rest. I did not have time to ponder this, however, because at that moment the wailing started.

I turned around and saw Mary several meters away, in the same position I had first seen her, weeping as that loathsome creature held onto her. I was about to run to her when I saw that I already had.

My past self came between her and the demon. The dream was playing back everything that had happened at midnight, and I could only stand back and watch in disgust as the beast grabbed hold of my wing in both its claws. But instead of breaking it right away, the demon twisted its head all the way around and its eyes met with mine, as if it knew that I was standing there watching it hurt me. The demon gave me that same malevolent grin as it held onto my past-self.

"_I will have you, Samuel,"_ it hissed, just before it snapped my wing like a twig.

I felt a burst of pain, as if it was happening to me all over again, and I heard the enraged scream that issued from my mouth, dispelling the dream with its piercing volume.

My eyes shot open, and I immediately closed them again in pain.

"Hey, are you awake? Samuel?"

"I am awake," I whispered, through clenched teeth.

"You were having a nightmare," Mary said, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. It was, as you said, only a nightmare," I responded, still trying to get the pain under control. Oh, it hurt so much, brothers and sisters. My wing protested every movement, and when I held still, it only made the throbbing more present. On top of that, I was becoming aware of how cramped my left wing felt, stuck between my body and the couch.

"You had me kind of scared for a minute there. Are you sure everything's okay?" Mary pressed.

I nodded, and then shifted uncomfortably with a low groan. I should have known moving was going to hurt more than it was worth. A shudder ran through my body.

"Are you cold? Can I get you a blanket or something?" she asked.

"I actually feel quite warm." I said. The heat of my wound was beginning to transfer to the rest of my body.

"Really?

She came and got on her knees beside me, placing her hand on my forehead. It felt cool against my burning skin.

"You have a fever," Mary said, wearing a worried frown. "You don't feel cold at all?"

I shook my head. I could feel the unnatural fever raging in my body.

She got up and went to the kitchen for a moment, returning with a clean, damp cloth. She sat back down beside me and gently pressed the cloth against my hot forehead. The relief was enormous.

"That feels wonderful…" I said, unable to come up with the words to describe my gratitude.

"I'm a mom, remember? Mothers always know what to do," she said, simply.

"Your son was very blessed to have such a loving mother," I said.

She smiled as she began to mop the sweat off my face.

"There, that's much better. How does your wing feel?" she asked.

"Worse," I said, honestly. "And my left one feels cramped. I tried to change positions, but it is difficult to move." Now that I was getting more comfortable around Mary, it somehow felt easier to complain.

"I wish I could see them," she said, longingly. "They must be so beautiful."

"My right one looks pretty bad right now," I said, glancing over my shoulder. "You would not want to see it in this state."

I could not stand it anymore, so I sat up, which caused my head to spin. I closed my eyes as I stretched my left wing out.

Mary gasped at the small gust of wind.

"Is that…?"

I waited for the dizziness to fade before I opened my eyes.

"Yes, that is my healthy wing."

"May I?" She reached out and looked at me with questioning eyes.

I nodded. Her hands met with the base of my wing, and she stood up and followed it to the tip, several feet away.

"I've never felt anything so soft," she said, both hands buried in my feathers.

"Thank you," I said, taking it as a compliment. "I wish I could leave it there, but I fear I am too weak to hold it out for very long." That was half of it; I did not wish to tell her how uncomfortable it was having my wings touched. The sensation was entirely new to me.

"Right, of course," Mary said, quickly removing her hands from my flight feathers.

The wing felt sufficiently stretched, so I folded it back in. Mary's hair fluttered from the slight breeze that it caused.

"And what about your other one? Can you move it?" she asked.

"Barely," I said. I was not in a hurry to try stretching it again, considering how it had felt the first time.

"How bad does it hurt?" There was sympathy in Mary's eyes.

I paused for a moment. How was I supposed to answer that? The truth was that it was becoming all I could think about. That, and the prospect of Falling. It scared me to my soul that the demon had invaded my dream. I was beginning to think he really was going to claim me.

"I'm sorry, too many questions," Mary said when I did not immediately respond.

"No, it is all right. I just…I could use a distraction," I said, vaguely. Mary understood.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes," I said, lying back down. Even that simple motion sent a sharp wave of pain through my wing, which I tried to ignore.

"Do you want me to keep talking?"

I gave a very slight nod, squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt her sink back down against the couch, so close that I could hear her breathing.

"I'm sorry you're in pain…" she began, softly, "…but I'm also glad that I didn't have to be alone tonight. And if you hadn't fought off that demon…Well, who knows what state I would be in." She paused for a moment, and I continued to breathe deeply, assuring her that I was still with her. She started to ramble on, and I took comfort in the sound of her voice, focusing on her unique inflections. The way she spoke with such simple and sincere honesty put me at ease, and her voice distracted me from the aching of my wing.

"You know, you keep thanking me for my help, but this really was the least I could do. You're the one who guarded me when I was in danger. Even with you lying here, I still feel like you're watching over me. The way you keep turning the conversation towards me and my own problems, or the way you tried to protect me from a tea kettle." She laughed quietly to herself. I let a smile form on my lips.

"I feel like I should've known what you were right away. Just being near you put me at ease, even when I was on a dark city street in the middle of the night. That's probably why I had to take you home with me." Her voice became much softer with her next words.

"I haven't talked about Jonathan with _anyone_ since the funeral. But being with you somehow made it feel all right, safe even. I believe God sent you to me for a reason, whether you believe that or not. Maybe you're my chance to move on. And if I don't do this now, I don't think I ever will."

I heard her stand up and I opened my eyes, curious. She walked calmly over to the kitchen table and sifted quickly through the stack of papers.

"This is the card Leah sent me," she said, holding up a simple red envelope. "I came so close to just throwing it away. I'm still not sure why I didn't."

Mary reached for the letter opener beside her mail.

"But if you think I should read it, I will. Whatever it holds, I think I'm ready now."

She slid the opener under the flap and sliced through the top of the envelope.

And right at that moment, I felt a familiar cold and cruel voice from deep within.

_"You're mine, Samuel."_

It felt like a fist was grabbing me by my wing, crushing, pulling, and tearing.

"No…stop…leave me alone…" I gasped, half delirious with pain. I made a final attempt to contact my brothers, reaching out from within.

_Michael, Gabriel, please! Somebody! Do not let him take me!_

"What's wrong? Samuel?!"

The letter opener fell to the floor with a clatter, and the card was abandoned on the table as Mary ran back over to the couch.

"Samuel," she said, softly, gently. "What is it?"

I shuddered, regaining some of my senses.

"I am Falling, Mary."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of it so far. :)**

**-Samuel**


	4. Falling

**Chapter 4: Falling**

"What should I do?" Mary asked, as if she could somehow stop the inevitable.

"Run," I said. "Just get somewhere far away from here."

"What are you talking about?! Why would I do that?"

"I am becoming a demon, just like the one that attacked you."

I had prayed that I would not have to tell Mary about this part, but my time was running out. I had to face the possibility that she would be harmed if she remained in the same room with me.

"Are you sure that's what will happen?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"I was not before, but now I am certain. There is an evil presence in my body, and I can feel it claiming me as we speak…There is little time left…You must go."

"Samuel, _I can't do that,_" she said, catching me off-guard. "I'm not going to abandon you when you still need help."

"I understand that you do not want to leave, but there is nothing you can do," I said, desperately. My eyes began to fill with tears as the agony continued to increase. "There is not much time. Please, hurry."

"You are not going through this alone. I've been here the whole time, and I'm not leaving now," she responded, refusing to back down. She started mopping my forehead with the cool cloth again, a wordless expression of her intention to stay with me.

I could not stand it. I cried out directly to my Father.

_Father, why are you doing this?! If you will not save me, at least save Mary! You would not allow me to hurt her, would you?_

Still, no response.

My tears spilled over, and I closed my eyes, ashamed of my weakness.

"Mary, I am already so scared. I cannot handle the thought of hurting you as well," I whispered. I was too weak to talk anymore.

"That won't happen. Your brothers will be here soon; you just need to hold on a little longer," Mary said, gently.

She started to wipe my tears away, but it was pointless. I could not stop crying.

We stayed like that for several minutes; Mary soothingly cleaning my face as I quietly began to sob.

"It's all right," she kept saying. "I'm right here."

She did not know what I knew, and she could not understand how little time there was, how much danger she was in. There was nothing I could do to convince her; it was like talking to a child. These thoughts were racing through my head as I tried to think of some way to save her. Then I understood.

_Like talking to a child._

This woman had the faith of a child, the most pure and ideal faith any human could have. She still believed that I could be saved, even when I had lost all hope. Was that what Father was trying to tell me with His silence?

If I could not believe that I would be saved, I could at least believe that Mary would be spared. It was the only scrap of faith I could manage, and so I clung to it.

My strength was all but gone, and I could tell that I was in my final moments. A desperate desire to make things right came over me.

"You need to…read the letter…" I whispered, franticly. I had to make sure that at least one good thing would come of this night.

"Later, Samuel. I promise," she said, as she continued to wipe my tears.

"No…please do it now…before I am gone…"

"We can't agree on anything, can we?" Mary said, and I am sure she would have smiled if the situation had not been so dire.

She reluctantly went and retrieved the card from the table and pulled it out of the envelope as she sat back down beside me. A golden-haired, white-robed figure blowing on a trumpet adorned front, and I could see that the entire inside and back of the card were covered in a curling script. Mary began to read out loud in an unsteady voice:

_Dear Mary,_

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to contact you. It was selfish of me to assume I was the only one suffering the death of our beloved Jonathan. After all, I only knew and loved him for four years. You loved him before he even entered this world, a love that I am just now coming to understand. _

_I'm sure the past few months have been as bad for you as they were for me, and I'm sorry that I haven't been there to help you through it. I'm writing this letter to you now because God spoke to me about you. Do you remember our last visit before Jon went back to Iraq, when we were looking through those bridal magazines together? You turned to me and said "I know you two aren't married yet, but that doesn't mean you can't call me 'Mom'." Well, I'm hoping that offer still stands, because I think I really need a mother right now. If you still feel the same way, please know that I would be honored to be called your daughter. _

_It's very important that I see you as soon as possible. I will be staying in New York with some friends for the holidays. If you still need some space, I will understand. But, if you feel up to it, you can call me at any time. Day or night, I promise I'll come running. _

_ Love,_

_ Leah_

"_Intreat me not to leave thee, __or__ to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people __shall be__ my people, and thy God my God." Ruth 1:16_

"It looks like you are not as alone as you thought you were," I murmured when she had finished reading the scripture quotation.

"Oh, Samuel, she's here! In this city! And she wants to see me!" she said.

"You should go to her."

Hearing my soft voice, Mary suddenly stopped, forgetting her excitement.

"No, I won't do anything until I know you're all right," she said, once again sitting beside me.

I clenched my fists as I felt the demon gripping me even tighter, tearing at my wing. Black feathers fell to the floor and disintegrated into ash. I had just seconds left.

"Thank you for everything, Mary. Whatever happens now…please know that I am so sorry," I whispered.

"There's no reason for that. What could you possibly be sorry for?" she asked, her voice just as soft as mine.

It was too late for her to run. I was so tired, so ready to let go…

_Please…Just save Mary…_


	5. Brothers

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! This chapter features familiar characters from my other story "Your Will, Not Mine," so give it a look if you're interested! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Brothers**

The knock at the door was sudden and loud.

I stared at it from my position on the couch, unable to register what had happened. Was the devil himself here to claim me?

Mary gave me a nervous glance before she hesitantly left my side. She hurried to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We are looking for Samuel." I heard a clear and ringing voice come from behind the door.

_Could it be?_

"Y-yes, of course, he's right in here," Mary said, her voice shaking. "Are you-"

"Please excuse us, miss," another voice joined in, more masculine and urgent. "We must see him right away."

"R-right. Please, hurry!" Mary said, moving out of the way. Two tall men quickly entered the room, and I recognized them as my brothers, though they had hidden their true forms, just as I had instinctively done. The first immediately found his way to my side.

"Oh, Samuel," he said, as he knelt down. He quickly took my hands in his, filling me with his own strength. "We could not find you; your Light has grown so weak. Ariel was afraid you had already Fallen."

"Gabriel, you came,"I whispered.

The second one approached and put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"How bad is it?" His face was grave as his eyes traveled to my injury.

"This is your skill, Ariel, not mine. Can you heal him?"

Ariel knelt down beside Gabriel and ran his hand very gently over the burning injury. I tensed up, waiting for him to stop. He soon pulled his hand away with a heavy sigh.

"This is far beyond my skills. The wing is severely damaged. He needs Raphael's help," Ariel said.

"Then we must get him Home right away."

"I fear the journey would be too much for him. I will bring Raphael here. Will you look after Samuel?"

"Yes, of course. I will make sure he stays with us. Please, hurry," said Gabriel. Ariel quickly made his way out the door, excusing himself to Mary, who merely nodded, her face still filled with wonder.

"It is a bad wound you suffer. Your strength is nearly spent," Gabriel murmured. He reached out and laid his hand over the break. I jerked back in pain.

"Don't…" I gasped out.

"I am trying to help, Samuel. You have no need to fear anymore."

He stroked the blackened feathers soothingly, and I felt the pain begin to lessen as he shared more strength with me.

"You should have received aid right away for a wound like this. I am sorry we took so long, Brother," Gabriel said, his voice filled with sincerity.

I looked up into his face, so familiar and yet so foreign. It was strange to see Gabriel in a terrestrial form. His splendor was hidden, but he was still just as fiercely beautiful and strong. I could just barely see a shadow of his magnificent wings, now folded tightly against his back.

After a few seconds I felt strong enough to speak again.

"I did receive aid. Mary was there to help me, and she has stayed with me this whole night," I said, pointing with an unsteady hand at my humble savior.

"Is that so?" he said, turning to look upon the woman. Mary quickly lowered her head and averted her eyes.

"Do not be afraid," Gabriel said. His voice, so calm and soothing before, now reflected his age and rank. He looked at her a long time, his eyes filled with nostalgia, and I suddenly realized what he was thinking about.

"Sir?" Mary finally said, timidly.

"Ah, forgive me," said Gabriel, standing up. He approached Mary and offered his hand in greeting. "I just remembered speaking those same words to another woman named Mary a long time ago. How appropriate that I should meet you on this night."

"Gabriel…" she said, her voice filled with awe. He nodded and smiled warmly. Mary nervously accepted his hand.

"I must thank you for taking care of my brother. He has had quite a rough night, but something tells me you made it bearable for him," said Gabriel.

Mary blushed slightly as she visibly began to relax more.

"I hope so. I owe him at least that much." Her face suddenly clouded with guilt. "It was my fault he got hurt. He saved me from the demon."

Gabriel leaned forward, holding Mary's gaze.

"It is our job to watch over and protect our Father's creations. Each of us would gladly give up our lives for your sake, Mary. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but there was still apprehension in her face.

"But will he be all right?" she asked.

"He is in serious condition right now, but I have sent for someone who can help him," Gabriel said, reassuringly.

Almost on cue, the door slammed open and Raphael rushed in with Ariel close behind him. Their manifestations were very different from Gabriel's; Ariel was dark-skinned and masculine, while Raphael was pale and slender, despite his immense power and high ranking. I assumed they had all changed for Mary's sake; their true forms, mine included, would have most certainly frightened her.

"Please forgive the intrusion," Ariel said, nodding in Mary's direction. "There is no time to lose."

Raphael hurried straight to the couch, and Gabriel joined him in kneeling next to me.

"How did this happen?" Raphael asked, sternly, when he saw my bloodied wing.

"He was protecting this woman from a demon," Gabriel spoke before I could answer. He motioned toward Mary, who remained quietly nearby, just out of the way. "The beast somehow got a hold of his wing."

"I would not have expected such a careless mistake from you, little Brother," Raphael said, his eyes meeting my own as he began prodding at my injured wing. "And the woman knows?" he added, turning to Gabriel.

"Yes. It could not be avoided. He was trying to help her," Gabriel responded.

I was glad that I seemed to have at least one advocate. I was not nearly important enough to know him well, but Gabriel had always been kind when he spoke with me in the past. Raphael is more serious about protocol, and he does not like his time to be wasted. I did not blame him, though. After all, I was the one who had gotten myself into the whole mess.

"The woman is safe now. Why is she still here?" Raphael asked, turning his focus back to my wing. "She has already seen too much."

"Mary wishes to stay. It is as if she considers herself Samuel's Guardian," Gabriel said, with humor in his tone.

"That is nothing but foolishness. It would be better for her if she left now." Raphael muttered.

"We cannot force her to do anything." A touch of authority had found its way into Gabriel's voice. "You know the rules."

"Of course I know them," Raphael said, though his tone had softened. Instead of arguing further he began to focus intently on my injury, ignoring Mary's quiet presence.

He laid his right hand on my forehead and his left on my wing just above the break. Then, he closed his eyes and began to pray very softly.

"_Father, guide my hands to bestow Your healing touch on Samuel. Let me ease his pain and mend his injured flesh through Your will…"_

I must admit, dear brothers and sisters, that I was afraid. I had never required a healer before, and now I found myself depending on the greatest one in all of Heaven. Raphael's skills are always saved for the gravest injuries. He was the one who healed Michael after our own brother nearly destroyed him in the great Betrayal.

I started to tremble.

"_Be calm, little Brother." _

Raphael had spoken so quietly that I was sure no one else had heard him.

His right hand was warm and comforting on my brow, while his left hand was icy cold, combating the heat of the wound. I slowly began to relax again.

After several seconds of silence, he very gently turned me over so he would have full access to the injury.

"Gabriel," I heard him murmur. I could not see anything from my position, and I heard no response. Instead, I felt Gabriel's strong but gentle hands meet my shoulders and hold them down. Raphael's next words were directed at me.

"This will hurt, Samuel."

I braced myself, but nothing I did could have prepared me. First there was pressure, and then the pain came, sudden, sharp, and persistent. A cry was forced from my mouth, and I instinctively fought against Gabriel's stone grip. My left wing flapped uselessly against my captor until Ariel's hands grasped it from the other side of the couch and held it down as well.

"Be still."

Gabriel's order was commanding.

"It will be over soon."

I stopped fighting, but I could not stop shaking.

"…hurts…" I choked out, pathetically. I was acutely aware of all the eyes on me, especially Mary's. I wished she would look away. I was beginning to understand why Raphael had not wanted her to be there.

"I know, Brother," Gabriel said, his voice softening again. "There is no reason to be ashamed. A broken wing is a cruel injury."

Raphael remained silent as he devoted his concentration to his work.

I tried desperately to keep quiet while Raphael carefully positioned the bone back into place. The wing was finally set and sealed, but it did little to ease the burning.

"There is something wrong," I heard Raphael say. "The demon left an infection in Samuel; that is why he is so weak. It is consuming his spirit."

"Can you rid him of it?" Gabriel asked, his hands still gripping my shoulders.

"The dark energy has spread quickly and deeply through his wing. It will be difficult to remove…You may need to hold him tighter."

I felt Gabriel's hands tense and become heavier just before the pain flared up again. It was beyond physical pain now. Raphael was fighting for my soul, and the evil, smoldering energy was fighting back. I could not help it; I screamed and writhed under my brothers' hands, trying to get the burning to stop. More black feathers fell to the floor, giving the rug a light coat of ash.

I forced my eyes open and caught a glimpse of Mary, still standing just out of the way. She looked terrified, though she had no reason to be. If the demon power won out, my brothers would be able to smite me in an instant.

Several seconds passed as Raphael tried to purify my tainted wing, and before long the last of my borrowed strength was completely spent. I stopped struggling and began to breathe in short, shuddering gasps. The demon fire was winning.

"You need to fight it, little Brother," Raphael said. His voice was louder than I had ever heard it, almost frantic in tone. "This is still _your_ battle."

"What's going on?" Mary asked, her voice so small compared to my older brother's. She received no response.

"Listen to me," Raphael implored. "You are stronger than this. Samuel? SAMUEL!"

Their worried voices faded out and suddenly all I could see was darkness. My pain disappeared along with all other feelings and sensations. There was no hope left. There had been little hope to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of it. :)**

**-Samuel**


	6. Final Temptation

**Chapter 6: Final Temptation**

I did not care where I was or what had happened. I was just relieved that the pain was gone.

A voice came from the darkness.

"_How are you feeling?" _

"Better," I answered, my voice far softer than I had intended it to be. "Who are you?"

"_I'm your savior. I came to take away your pain. Once you join us, you'll never feel anything again. It's much easier that way."_

I suddenly knew where I had heard the voice before.

"How dare you call yourself a savior? You are the one who broke my wing!" I was trying to yell, but my words came out barely above a whisper. "You will never have me."

"_Are you sure you want to go back to that? That fear and doubt? That loneliness? That pain?"_

A quick stab of burning agony struck through me, filling me with all the negative emotions I had experienced that night; the fear, hopelessness, and loneliness. I would have cried out if it had not been over so quickly.

"_Why would you want to go back to that?"_ The demon sounded genuinely saddened.

"I…I do not know…" I did not want to feel that pain ever again, and having no feeling at all was starting to seem preferable to the alternative.

"_Your own brothers didn't care whether they saved you or not. How long were you suffering before they even noticed you were gone?"_

"…Too long…" I whispered. The demon's words were getting to me.

"_My poor Samuel. You have suffered enough. There's no reason to keep fighting. You don't have to go back to a father who would sacrifice you for the sake of one pathetic, worthless human."_

That was a mistake. At the mention of Mary, my protective instincts flared up and all that had become hazy in that dark, detached world was suddenly crystal clear.

"Her name is Mary, and she is worth far more than any of you monsters will ever be. She is priceless!" I felt strength returning to my voice.

"_Don't be a fool, Samuel."_

I could tell by his wavering tone that he knew he was losing me.

The demon tried to speak again, but I blocked him from my mind as another voice began calling out to me

_Samuel!_

I followed it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! The next chapter will be the last one. Let me know what you think! :)**

**-Samuel**


	7. Goodbye

**A/N: Thanks for your patience! Here is the final chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

There was a sudden warmth on my right hand. It was not hot, like the searing fire of the demon, nor did it have the purity of my brothers' touch. It was gentle and comforting. There was strength in it, and hope. It was pulling me back.

I opened my eyes.

Mary was on her knees next to me, holding my hand in both of hers. Not my brothers, but a human, a mortal woman, had brought me back.

"Oh, thank God!" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Hold on just a little longer, Brother," Gabriel said.

The pain had returned, but this time it was reassuring; it confirmed that I was still myself. I groaned one final time as Raphael drew the last of the demonic energy from my body. An incredible weight was lifted from me, and I immediately began to feel stronger. Gabriel cautiously released me from his grip, and I felt Mary's hands also let go. I was vaguely aware of her quietly standing up and stepping back.

"Good…good job, Samuel. You are free," Raphael said, breathlessly. I turned my head to see him leaning heavily against Gabriel's shoulder. Raphael's hands were shaking, and I saw that his palms were badly burned. He had held onto my wing even as the demon fire threatened to consume us both.

"Your wing will heal, but you must rest for a few days," he continued. "Michael will determine when you are once again fit for battle. Is that clear?" Raphael's authority was still intact, despite his weakened state.

"Your hands," I said, barely hearing his instructions.

Raphael glanced at his bloodied palms, then back to me. "They will heal quickly. The demon's presence does not remain, as it did in your wing," he explained. His face was stern as he spoke again.

"It was foolish to take on such a powerful demon by yourself. If you had to fight, you should have at least remembered to protect your wings. You very nearly became one of them," he said.

"I understand," I said, humbly accepting the rebuke with a bowed head. "Thanks for your help."

"It was nothing," Raphael responded, shortly. His expression softened as his eyes traveled back to my wing. "What a pity. You had such beautiful wings. Would you like for me to restore the singed feathers?" he asked. By the look in his eyes, I could tell the question was not as simple as it sounded.

I looked at my weakened wing. A large section of feathers near the base were all scorched black, standing out harshly against the undamaged white feathers. I remembered what Michael had previously told us about battle scars: _"There is no shame in carrying scars. Even Christ kept the scars on His hands and side as proof of what He had done." _

Those black feathers were not a sign of evil. They were evidence of the change that had taken place within me on that night. Though I could not describe exactly what was different about me, I knew that I was no longer the same. And I had one human to thank for that.

"No, thank you. I would like to leave my wing as it is," I said.

"I see. Perhaps I was too harsh with you," said Raphael. I thought I caught a glimpse of a rare smile on his lips, but it was gone too quickly to be sure. "Take care, little Brother. For your sake, I hope we do not meet again soon."

He let Ariel help him up, and he said a quick goodbye to Gabriel. The two of them exited the room quietly, leaving Gabriel to finish business with me.

"Sorry about Raphael," he said, a smile back on his face. "He does have a tender side. You should have seen how worried he was when you were not responding."

I nodded, remembering Raphael's impossibly soft words: _"Be calm, little Brother."_

"The demon that attacked you is called Belial. He grips people with feelings of helplessness or loneliness. He went after Mary at first, but when you came between them, he turned on you. Unlike with Mary, he was able to physically wound you. He thought that claiming you would be a simple task. He could not have guessed that you would be helped by a human. None of us could have," said Gabriel.

"It was an extraordinary thing that happened. If you had not taken a terrestrial form, Mary would not have seen you. And if she had not helped you, you would have surely Fallen," he continued.

"So I was in good hands the whole time then," I said, amazed.

"Yes. Mary saved you, Samuel. But I suppose you already knew that."

I looked over at Mary, who was still standing quietly out of the way.

"I did," I said. I smiled at her and she briefly returned the smile before quickly turning away to wipe the tears off her face.

"So how do you feel?" Gabriel asked as he helped me sit up.

"Sore, and still weak. But better. Much better," I said, relieved. A dull ache in my wing was the only reminder of what had befallen me earlier in the evening.

"Well enough for me to take you Home?"

"Yes, but not yet," I said. "Could you wait outside for a few minutes? I need to say goodbye to Mary."

"Take as much time as you need," Gabriel said.

I was surprised when he stepped over to Mary and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving my brother. Blessed among women, indeed," he said, tenderly, before turning to leave the apartment.

As soon as the door was shut, Mary sat down beside me on the couch, her timidity greatly reduced now that my brothers were gone.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Samuel," she said, still rubbing her eyes.

"It is only thanks to you," I said. It was not a humble statement; it was simply the truth.

She smiled lightly, but I could tell that she knew what my next course of action would be.

"I guess you have to go back now, don't you?" she said.

"Yes. Raphael helped a great deal, but I still need to return Home to recover."

"Will I see you again?" Her face held a heartbreaking display of hopefulness. I had to tell the truth, and I was surprised at how much it hurt me.

"You will not. I am sorry, Mary, but I will not be able to show myself to you again. There are rules, many of which I have already broken…"

"It's okay, I understand," Mary said. But whether she understood or not, the disappointment was clear on her face.

My entire being was once again yearning for Home, and, for the sake of my recovery, I knew it was time to go. There was just the matter of how to say goodbye.

"I will never forget you," I said, but the words did not sound right, sincere though they were.

I opened my mouth to speak once more, but was interrupted when Mary suddenly threw her arms around me, holding me tight. I gasped lightly as her hands grazed my sensitive feathers, but I held still, stunned at the new experience.

"Mary?"

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured against my chest as her remaining tears wetted my shoulder.

"I will miss you as well."

I reached a hand up to pat her back, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"It's a hug," Mary said, sensing my confusion. "You're supposed to hug back."

I brought my other arm up around her and I ignored all of my opposing instincts as I embraced her. The sensation was similar to the feel of her hands, warm and comforting. What could not be said in words was now easily communicated through such an effortless gesture. I found myself in awe of the simple complexity of my Father's most intricate creation.

_I think I understand a little better now, Father. But now what do I do?_

His response came in the form of a knock at the door; the final one for the night.

Mary reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and I saw that I had been given my chance when she got up to go open the door.

With a whispered goodbye, I ascended from the mortal plane. It was easy now to move back into the plane that humans could not perceive. Yet, I remained in the room, standing a few paces behind Mary and stretching my newly healed wing. It was selfish, but I wanted to stay just a moment longer to see if this mysterious visitor was the very person I thought she was.

"I-I'm sorry it's so late…Could I please come in?"

The meek voice matched the nervous young woman standing there, just an inch or two taller than Mary and quite slender except for… Well, I am sure it was yet imperceptible to Mary, but my eyes saw the light of a second soul within the woman. That simple knowledge put my heart at ease. I knew from that moment that Mary would always have a family to be a part of, for I could see as plain as day that her bloodline had lived on.

"Of course you are welcome here!" Mary responded, after a brief moment of shock. She quickly pulled the woman into a hug and held her tightly, just as she had done with me moments before. Then, she took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Leah, this is Sa-" Mary stopped mid-sentence when she saw that I was no longer there. Or, rather, that she could no longer see me. I saw her swallow thickly, but she gave no other sign of the sudden loss she was feeling.

"_Forgive me. This way is best,"_ I whispered, though I knew she could not hear me.

"Is everything all right?" Leah asked. "It looks like you've been crying."

"Everything is fine," Mary said, turning back to face her with a smile. "I'm just so happy you're here."

I stayed just a few minutes longer to watch Leah deliver the good news, to see them hold each other, and to witness Mary's first moment of true happiness since the death of her son. Then, with a final glance at the mortal who had saved my life, I left them to their shared joy.

I found Gabriel patiently waiting for me outside, and he was quick to catch me when I collapsed in exhaustion. I do not remember much of the trip back, only that Gabriel carried me Home in his arms as my tears fell to the Earth.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The reason I tell you this story tonight is because I want you to know why our Father sent His only Son to die. It was out of love for all humankind. You may yet consider them unworthy, and it's true. Not one of them is truly worthy to receive Father's love on their own. But it is because of His love that they are beautiful. There is great strength in that love, even in an unassuming woman like Mary.

It looks like I have rambled on too long; Gabriel is waving us over. I hope you will remember what I have told you, brothers and sisters. You see, I used to help humans because I love our Father, and I knew it pleased Him. Now I help them because I love them too. And I have Mary to thank for that. You must never forget that we celebrate for the sake of humanity, our Father's most treasured creation.

Midnight has come. Let the praises begin!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**-Samuel**


End file.
